Five Spencer Reid Drabbles
by SlasherrGirl
Summary: Five little 100 word or more drabbles about Spencer Reid.  Warning:Character Death & Morgan/Reid slash


It's 3:27am here in good old Massachusetts and I can't sleep. Therefore i present what happens when you leave half tired psychotic 13 year old with Microsoft Word

Five drabbles about Spencer Reid. All done in a slightly different style of writing

To do this i put my iPod on shuffle, i picked ten songs. I chose five of my favorites.

**Warning:Character Death and slash!**

* * *

**Song:** Speechless, Lady Gaga  
**Line:** I'll never talk again  
**Pairing:** JJ/Spencer

Two Gunshots. Two Screams. That's all Spencer Reid will remember of that night.

The first gunshot, the unsub firing it off one more time before being shot to death.

The second gunshot, A cop finishing off the unsub before he can shoot anyone else as well.

The two screams, JJ and Spencer. JJ because she got shot directly in the heart. Spencer because the love of his life is dead.

Spencer Reid places a single flower on JJ's grave. Even as his best friend puts a hand of comfort on his shoulder, he lets silent tears fall.

He'll never speak again.

* * *

**Song:** No Floods, Lady Gaga  
**Line:** I'll just close my ears and dream  
**Pairing:** None

A young Spencer Reid is sitting down, trying to read, on the playground of his elementary school. He's being teased by a group of kids in his grade.

"Spencer is a spaz, Spencer is a spaz!" they all chant

The fourth grader tries to ignore them. One of them quickly touches his shoulder then rubs it on another, as if there was something on it.

"Spencer germs!" they all jeer and run away from the kid that "has them"

This happens nearly every day; the teacher doesn't do a thing.

Spencer closes his eyes. He remembers that one day he will be happy and successful, they won't be.

He hopes.

* * *

**Song: **Disturbia, Rihanna  
**Line:** It's a thief in the night to come and grab you  
**Pairing:** None

Spencer walks casually down his street, coffee in hand. It was a long day at work and they had just come back from a rather taxing case.

Spencer opens the door to the apartment, grateful to be home.

He isn't so grateful when somebody jumps out and tackles him.

He isn't so grateful when he's tied up and stuffed into a car.

He isn't so grateful when he realizes the team has to save his ass again.

He isn't so grateful when the kidnapper starts whipping him later.

He isn't very grateful that he turned down Derek and Emily's offer to get some drinks.

He isn't very grateful that every god awful thing seems to happen to him

* * *

**Song:** Monster, Lady Gaga  
**Line:** He ate my heart  
**Pairing:** One Sided Reid/Morgan

Spencer Reid smiled at Derek Morgan's wedding. He was glad Derek had finally found somebody to love. He was happy for him

In reality he wasn't.

Spencer Reid didn't come to Derek Morgan's wedding. He was heartbroken that Derek fell in love with somebody else.

Spencer Reid sat next to Penelope Garcia at Derek's wedding. As Derek's best friends, Penelope and Spencer were the proudest.

In reality he wasn't

Spencer Reid left Penelope Garcia sitting alone at Derek's wedding. He didn't congratulate Derek for breaking his heart

Spencer Reid was Derek Morgan's best friend, nothing more

In reality he wasn't

Spencer Reid was in love with Derek Morgan.

But Derek didn't love him back.

* * *

**Song:** Russian Roulette  
**Line:** No time to think, my turn to go  
**Pairing:** None

Spencer Reid held the gun in his shaking hands; he thought the hell in his life would never come to this.

But it had.

Spencer thought again about his friends; he thought they wouldn't miss him.

But they would.

Spencer pointed the gun at his forehead; he thought there was no other option.

But there was.

Spencer let a tear fall; he thought it was his turn to go.

But it wasn't

Spencer put his hand on the trigger; he thought everyone would be happy he was gone

But they weren't

Spencer pulled the trigger; he thought it would all be over soon

This time Spencer Reid was right.

* * *

Wow. -looking back up at it- Character Death, suicide, Morgan/Reid slash. This is one interesting group of drabbles.

Interesting little note: People used do "Laura Germs" to me in fourth grade. Make of that what you will.


End file.
